


Burn; burnt; burned

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, and a shower, chloe x lucifer, hot water, i'm sure - Freeform, lucifer x chloe - Freeform, this is not what you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Thank God you are here!” Chloe dragged him inside by grabbing him from the sleeve of his jacket.“I made a mess,” she said heading towards the stairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hot water || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156903383628/problems-in-the-shower-was-so-cute-so-my-prompt-is)  
> To my ability to (involuntarily) burn people because I only use boiling water. I'm truly sorry!

“Thank God you are here!” Chloe dragged him inside by grabbing him from the sleeve of his jacket.    
“I made a mess,” she said heading towards the stairs.  
Lucifer followed her in silence failing to stop the flow of words coming out of Detective's mouth.  
“I was blowing my nose and blood started to run out. I headed to take toilet paper to dab and I didn't noticed that I shed blood everywhere and I stained some things. I cleaned it immediately, but others remained dirty and...”  
“Detective.” Lucifer could say when she stopped for a second.  
The look on his face didn't need words and Chloe realized in a moment.  
“I'm fine,” she said lowering her gaze. “It's not the same thing. It's just a broken capillary.” She rose her head and looked Lucifer in the eyes. “It's all fault of this cold.” She smiled slightly to reassure him and only when he seemed more relaxed, Chloe entered the bathroom, showing chaos and mess.  
The little bucket was full of hankies she used to clean furniture and the floor. Some towels were at the foot of the washing machine, waiting to be washed.  
When Chloe entered, she went directly to the sink, where something black was crumpled in it.  
“She will kill me.” She exclaimed.  
“Who?” He asked.  
“Maze!” She replied pulling a dress out of the sink. “It's one of her favourite and I can't clean it!”  
“Nah, she will probably torture you.” He said moving a hand like if it wasn't a big deal.  
“Thank you,” she said ironically.  
“We can make another one. I can contact my personal seamstress. She's really good, she's able to create another dress in a day or less.” He opened his jacket and tried to take his phone from his pocket.  
“No,” Chloe replied shaking her head and leaving again the dress in the sink. “She'll see, you know that. Once she noticed that I put, by mistake, one of her shirts because it 'smelled like me',” Chloe mocked Maze's tone miming the inverted commas with her hand when she talked about the smell.  
“You have an unmistakable smell, you know?” He said.  
Chloe pretended to not to hear.  
She opened the faucet of her bathtub since she couldn't wash the dress in the sink.  
“Give me a hand!” She ordered to Lucifer.  
He removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. He grabbed the wet dress from the sink and kept it away from him while he dragged it into the bathtub, letting it fell with a thud.  
The impact ensured that Chloe, just knelt down, was filled with some water.  
“Lucifer!” She scolded him while trying to dry her face with the fabric on her shoulder.  
Failing, she stood up and she went to take another towel.  
“Regulate the water!” She commanded to him. Lucifer knelt in front of the bathtub, he totally closed the cold water and opened the hot water. He put his hand under the stream and remained still until Chloe returned with her face dry and the cleaner soap in her hand.  
“Detective! No!” This time it was his turn to scold her. “You can't use this soap on leather. Do I have to teach you everything?”  
Chloe rolled her eyes while Lucifer took an edge of the dress and started to rub it with one of the dirtied part.  
Chloe came up beside him and grabbed another piece of the dress, she brought it under the water and she screamed, letting the dress fall and starting to shake her hand.  
Lucifer watched her with worries while Chloe rose up and ran to the sink. She took the toothpaste and she massaged it on her hand.  
“Are you mad?” She burst. “I told you to mix the water. It's so damn hot!”  
“What? Really?” He replied letting the water flew on his hand and shrugging his shoulders.  
“What are you, the Devil?”  
“It's what I'm trying to say since we met!”


End file.
